


Being Alive

by MrAnders



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally has so many reasons for not being with Aidan, but she’s only got one good reason for being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alive

The girl sat in the bedroom that used to be hers, trying to remember what it smelled like. Of course, it doesn’t smell like that anymore – she learned that much during her quick foray into the land of the living, along with what raw mice tastes like and what it feels like to be an actual zombie. The room now smelled like Josh and Nora, who in turn smelled like roast beef and hand sanitizer, and sweet perfume with oh, look, more hand sanitizer, respectively. It was what Sally missed the most about living, the smells.  
No, touching. That’s what she missed the most. And she had that, she had so much of that those past months. She had that with Aidan. And she’d promised him, she did, that she’d make him remember it, remember them, upon returning to their timeline. But-  
But it was wrong. It had to be wrong. It had to be wrong because it had driven Josh away, and turned Aidan into something she couldn’t even dare to think. All of those times she went to the past, all of the things she saw him do before, before he was the Aidan she knew, they paled in comparison. Because all of those things, he did under Bishop. And the things he did when they were together, the things he did after they were apart – those were all him. Going back to the vampires, giving up on Josh, taking Bishop’s place – that was all Aidan.  
That was all them. Together.  
She wonders if maybe that’s on her. If maybe, just maybe, she brings out the worst in people. First Danny, then the Reaper, which was a whole other mess, and then Aidan.  
And even if it wasn’t wrong, if it wasn’t her, then it was worse, because it was Aidan. Of all the people in the world, it was Aidan – the one that would never be a ghost. And it was her, the one that would never be human again. If they weren’t wrong together, then they were cursed. Cursed to never touching, never being really together, forever. She would never get her door, and he would never get to die, and they would always be alone.  
They would never be alive.


End file.
